


if you love me, like i love you

by lesbiancristina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, this is literally just domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiancristina/pseuds/lesbiancristina
Summary: “Will,” Nursey says, directing Dex’s attention back to him with a hand on his cheek. “Will, I love you.”Dex’s head spins itself round in an effort to reconcile those particular words in that order being said to him. “I know.” He says simply, turning his head slightly to kiss the tips of Nursey’s fingers.“But I’ve never told you that before.” Nursey says, seeming confused, his unfocused eyes doing a poor job of seeming accusing. “What do you mean you know? This isn’t Star Wars, Poindexter.”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	if you love me, like i love you

**Author's Note:**

> domesticity is my jam, it's all i want for them.

“Dex.” Nursey whispers, head resting on Dex’s shoulder, the cab jostling them slightly in the back seat. “William.”

Dex laughs, unable to help himself. “Yes, Derek?” Nursey scrunches his nose in distaste but let’s it go; he’s less sober than Dex is, having decided to throw caution to the wind at the after-party for his book launch and leaving Dex to be the slightly more responsible one of the two.

“Will,” Nursey says, directing Dex’s attention back to him with a hand on his cheek. “Will, I love you.”

Dex’s head spins itself round in an effort to reconcile those particular words in that order being said to him. “I know.” He says simply, turning his head slightly to kiss the tips of Nursey’s fingers.

“But I’ve never told you that before.” Nursey says, seeming confused, his unfocused eyes doing a poor job of seeming accusing. “What do you mean _you know?_ This isn’t Star Wars, Poindexter.”

“Oh, I’m Poindexter, now? What happened to William?” He teases, leaning forward to direct the cab driver to the front of their apartment.

The car jolts to a stop, and Dex gets out first, reaching a hand back into the car to help Nursey out. Nursey slides their fingers together and holds on, stumbling over the lip of the car door. Dex valiantly doesn’t laugh at him. Much.

“Don’t make fun just because you’re less drunk than I am! I’m trying to tell you something, don’t walk away - Dex,” He flails after Dex, pulled along by their joined hands. “Dex wait!”

Dex slows down, letting Nursey catch up to him. He squeezes Nursey’s hand. “I’m not going anywhere, I’ve got you.” They share a quiet glance, some unspoken thing balancing between the words unsaid. “Let’s get you inside.”

Nursey wrestles out of his jacket and fights with his tie, slapping Dex’s hands away when he offers to help. Dex shrugs and putters to the kitchen, getting them both a bottle of water, and after some deliberation tears off a dose of painkillers for Nursey’s inevitable hangover.

Nursey is disheveled and swaying on his feet by the time Dex gets back to him, eyelids drooping, heavy with sleepy. “Here.” Dex hands over the water bottle, and takes a slug from his own. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Nursey grumbles but does as he’s bid and fondness washes over Dex, feeling it right in the deep, hidden crevices of his chest.

“Bed?” Nursey asks hopefully.

“Teeth first,” he doesn’t want to wake up to Nursey complaining that Dex let him go to sleep without brushing his teeth and now it tastes like something died in his mouth.

They brush their teeth side by side, elbows bumping, the quiet hum of the bathroom light familiar and steady. Nursey spits, and there’s a glob of toothpaste clinging to the corner of his mouth.

Dex thumbs it away, the motion easy and unplanned, and holds Nursey’s stare. He presses the pads of his fingers against Nursey’s cheek, holding it like maybe Nursey’s fragile.

“Will,” Nursey’s quiet now, more subdued. “I meant it, you know. I _mean_ it. I love you.”

“I know,” Dex says, putting a hand up to stop Nursey before he can object. “I know because I love you, too.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Nursey breathes, eyes wide.

Dex cups the back of Nursey’s head with his other hand, bringing their foreheads together. “I’ve loved you so long I don’t remember what it’s like to not love you.” Dex admits into the space between their mouths.

They melt against each other, Nursey’s hands grasping at Dex’s shirt. “Tell me again in the morning?” Nursey requests quietly, like he’s worried the morning light will alter the space he’s carved for himself in Dex’s life, wash it away like so many grains of sand on the shore.

His love isn’t so fragile or so fickle.

“I’ll tell you every morning, for as long as you want.” Dex promises.

**Author's Note:**

> that ending might be my favourite ending i've ever written ngl. they're soft and i adore them. 
> 
> come say hi @deniceford on tumblr!


End file.
